


Of Scream and Sensitivity

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Relationship, Fever, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Derek, Sensitive Ears, ear infections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Derek never knew Stiles had over sensitive ears... until Lydia screamed.





	Of Scream and Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))
> 
> Ps: For the sake of this fic, I'm going to pretend Lydia had never screamed before infront of Stiles.

Lydia screamed

And it's not just any kind of a girly scream. Lydia is banshee so when she screams everything around her seem to shatter into million pieces.

It was a simple mission if you asked Derek. His team wolf had gone to catch creature that was half human and half shark who targeted only females. It was decided that Lydia would act as a bait to draw the creature out of the lake so they could get rid of it one and for all

Everything was under control as Scott and Derek tried to overpower the creature. Stiles hid behind a tree (strictly Derek's order) who insisted on tagging along with his boyfriend and saw his team fighting the big monster

The shark-man faught with Derek and Scott with all his inhuman strength. He knocked both the warewolfs far away from him and ran to jump back into the lake. Lydia, not wanting to let him escape, acted on her instincts and let out her banshee scream

It was the loudest and most ear piercing scream anyone could have ever heard. A scream which puts everyone's thoughts and heartbeats to a hold....even the shark-man. Derek attacked with his wolf power and slashed the throat of the creature who apparently was too stunned by the banshee scream

Scott soon came forward and helped Derek take down the shark-man. They sighed in relief when their target finally took last of his breaths in Beacon Hill

Derek shared a nod of victory with Scott and Lydia. He turned around to make sure Stiles was okay and his eyes widened in shock "Stiles?"

Stiles was on his knees with his eyes shut close and hands tightly clutching his head and ears. His face was scrunched in pain and body shook with soft tremors. Derek rushed towards him and knelt down "Stiles? Are you okay?"

Stiles shook his head as tears streamed down his eyes. Even this slight movement was causing immense pain but he managed choked out "Der...my ...my ears"

Scott and Lydia came running to the pair, with worried expression written on their faces "What's going on?" asked Scott

"It's his ears" replied Derek as he slowly tried to remove Stiles's hands of his ears "Let me see Stiles"

Stiles was half bend over, chest heaving short breaths, pain getting worse as seconds ticked by. He let Derek pull his away and heard him curse "Shit! Your ears are bleeding"

Stiles clenched his jaw at the voice that pierced right through his skull

Lydia's hand went to her mouth in shock "Oh my God! I did this to him? My scream?" she shrieked which caused Stiles to cry out again. He covered his ears and whimpered "Too...loud"

"We need to get him to Beaton" Scott said worriedly and saw Derek guide his friend back up. Derek carried Stiles in bridal style "Hang on Stiles. Everything is going to be alright"

Stiles's face was flushed and now covered in sweat. Even Derek's voice felt like sharp knives were being poked into his ears. He didn't dare take his hands off and hid his face under Derek's neck letting out a groan "Hurts.. so bad"

Derek started moving towards his car "I got you Stiles. You're fine...I got you"

The trip to Deaton's clinic was very painful for Stiles. He sat with Derek in backseat as Scott drove with Lydia infront. Every few seconds Stiles would either yell or moan in pain. He laid his head on Derek's chest, hands still covering his bloody ears. Derek wrapped an arm around him whispering soft comforting words. Lydia called the doctor informing about Stiles's condition. She cried feeling guilty for hurting her friend and hoped Beaton would be able to fix Stiles's ears

Scott slammed on the break pedal as they reached and heard Stiles grunt at the loud noise. He quickly got out to open the back passenger door and helped Derek to get Stiles out

Derek again picked Stiles up and all of them rushed inside the clinic. He gently laid Stiles on the table who was panting hard through his pain and curled to his side, panic evident on his face

Lydia stood far away from the table as she cried silently and blaming herself for Stiles's misery

"Hold him but not too tightly. I need to check his ears" instructed Deaton. Derek held Stiles by his shoulders while Scott caught his legs. Stiles tried to pull away from the hands but Derek tightened his grip a little "Stay still Stiles. We're at Beaton's clinic...he needs to check your ears...c'mon baby stay still just for few seconds.. let go of your ears"

"De...Derek.." Stiles moaned, his ears were throbbing in pain, shooting hot waves to his head and eyes "Hurts.."

Derek nodded "I know Stiles, I know...that's why you need to let go so Deaton can treat you" he slowly started pulling Stiles's hand of his ears and held it in his "Hold my hand. Squeeze all you want. I'm right here"

Stiles nodded pinching his eyes shut but couldn't stop himself from screaming when Doctor cleaned the wound and checked the intensity of damage caused due to Lydia's scream. Stiles gasped when suddenly the penlight fell from Deaton's hand on the floor. It barely made a sound but to Stiles it felt like bomb had been exploded. His hands were back on his ears and sobbed "Don't! I can't....too much!"

Derek glared at the Doctor

"I'm sorry...so sorry Stiles. It won't happen again" said the Doctor and motioned for Derek and Scott to come outside. Derek kissed at side of Stiles's head "I'll be right back okay"

Stiles gave a small nod and Lydia walked next to him. Tears ran down her face on seeing her friend in so much pain "I'm so sorry Stiles"

 

 

"Is he alright?" What's wrong with him?" asked Derek when they stepped out. Deaton pressed his lips and leaned in to whisper "Stiles is having a reaction to Lydia's scream and it's a bad one"

Derek felt his heart drop to his stomach

"How bad?" asked Scott

"The scream seemed to have damaged his eardrums. His ears have become very sensitive. You both saw how he reacted when my penlight fell from my hand. It barely made a sound but to Stiles it must have felt like someone turned on the music player on 100"

"Can't you do something?"

"There's nothing that can be done here. Some painkillers or maybe ear drops might give him some relief but he needs to phase it out by himself" said the Doctor

Scott nudged Derek "I'll go bring the drops and painkillers from hospital" he received a nod and rushed out

"There is a chance of ear infection so he might be feverish for few hours

A loud horn reached Stiles's ears and he cried out "Make it..stop!"

A panicked Lydia ran outside "He's getting worse. Do something!" 

Deaton looked at Derek "Why not you take him to your loft. It's much quieter than here. Keep him hydrated. I'm coming right behind you as soon as Scott comes back with the drops and painkillers"

Derek ran back inside took Stiles in his arms "Stiles we're going home. Stay with me" a soft groan was the reply from the boy as he nuzzled himself closer to Derek, hands still covering his ears

"I'll drive" said Lydia running ahead

 

 

Stiles somehow passed out on his way to loft. Derek was really thankful for that. The warewolf again carried the boy inside their loft where Lydia quickly closed all the windows and curtains. Derek laid Stiles on their bed and covered him with a soft blanket

"I'm sorry Derek" said Lydia

"Can we talk later. This isn't the best time" replied Derek while removing Stiles's shoes. Lydia's sniffed back her tears "I'll come back later. Call me if you need anything"

Derek didn't stop Lydia's retreating back. He knew it wasn't her fault that Stiles got hurt but he didn't care right now. Stiles's well being was all that mattered to him

TEN MINUTES LATER

Derek felt a hitch in Stiles's breath and he tensed up. Worried he pulled back a bit, lifting Stiles's face by his chin. Tears welled up again in the boy's eyes from pain and discomfort. He whimpered in his half sleep state which broke Derek's heart. He stroked Stiles's temple with his thumb and pressed his lips on his forehead "Stiles" he called out softly

Stiles partially opened his eyes but shut them down, body trembling in pain "Der.."

"Just relax...Keep breathing nice and slow" Derek ran soft circles on his back and hair

Stiles shook his head "You're ..too loud"

Derek was little surprised. According to him, he was talking softly, but Stiles thought he was loud? How bad was his ears damaged. He nodded deciding to talk in whisper "Is this better?"

Stiles nodded

"Good. You're doing fine Stiles. Doc and Scott will be here soon with the ear drops and painkillers. You'll be fine baby"

Stiles nodded shifting closer to Derek who wrapped his arms around him protectively. He stiffened when footsteps reached his ears again and made a sound of discomfort. Derek looked up to see Deaton and Scott had arrived. They were about to enter when he held his hand out and placed his finger to his lips. The two men looked at him confusingly so Derek pulled out his cell to type a message ' _He's gone worse. He can't even handle our normal voice. Talk in whispers'_

Scott read the message and showed it to Deaton. He gave a nod and asked Scott to remove their shoes to avoid any crunching sound. They slowly peddled their way in and Doctor leaned in to whisper "We got the drops and painkillers. It's not going to be easy... the ear drops are going to cause a major pain in his drums. Talk to him as low as you can when I put them in"

Derek laid Stiles on his lap and whispered "Doc is going to put some drops okay. It's gonna hurt a little..." he felt the boy tense "Sshhh..I'm here okay.. right here. I won't let anything happen to you" 

Stiles only cried harder. He wasn't ready and never thought he would be. When the first drop hit his eardrum, he gasped and tried to get away from Derek's hold. It was like hundered of knives were stabbing his ears. A sharp pain blasted in his ears passing through his skull and eyes "Aaah!..NO!..Hurts!" 

Scott held Stiles's thrashing legs and blinked back his tears. It hurt him to see his best friend suffer

"It's over...it's over Stiles" Derek whispered bringing Stiles close to his chest "You did great baby" 

Stiles clutched Derek's shirt and tightly pressed his forhead on his chest "Make...it stop!" Deaton apologized softly before informing Derek that he needed to put drops in other ear as well

The gut wrenching screams that tore from Stiles's throat would surely haunt Derek in his dreams when Doctor squeezed three drops in Stiles's other ear. Another five minutes passed before Stiles quieted down to hiccups and sniffles

"You good?" asked Derek making sure his voice was low. Stiles nodded into his chest, body sagging against the older man. Scott wiped his eyes "I'm gonna make some coffee for him. He needs to take his painkillers" 

Deaton looked around and found a soft white cloth. He passed the cloth to Derek and whispered "Cover his ears. It will help him heal quickly" 

Derek placed the cloth on Stiles's ear who let out a soft groan "Than...Thank you" The warewolf smiled before a frown settled on his face. He touched Stiles's cheeks and then forehead "You're burning up" he looked at the Doctor with panic filled eyes

Deaton checked Stiles's temperature with the back of his hand "It's due to his ears. Don't worry. We'll give him antibiotics. I'm sure they will bring his fever down" he walked towards bathroom and brought a wash cloth "Here, place this at the back of his neck" 

Stiles let out a tired sigh of relief when the cold cloth touched his neck. Derek kissed his forhead and heard Scott walk in the room. He coaxed Stiles to drink atleast half cup of coffee and then gave him antibiotics. The drops combined with the meds had started doing it's work as Stiles's eyes began to droop. His hand that was holding Derek's shirt went slack as he finally welcomed much needed sleep. Derek sighed in relief and ran a hand on his hair

"We'll be outside" whispered Doctor "He needs to put these drops every two hours" Scott gave a nod "Call us if you need anything" 

The first four hours were awful for Stiles. His fever had spiked and the drops were the worse. Derek comforted with his words and soft touches. That's all he could do. When morning came, Stiles's fever broke and the pain in his ears had lessened. Doc gave him another round of drops and meds before leaving. Scott too hugged his friend and asked him to go easy for few days

Stiles held on to Derek's arm that was across his chest as they laid on the bed. His head drooped on his shoulder as the older man interwined their fingers "How are you feeling now?" he whispered 

"You can talk normally...but not too loud. My ears still sore" replied Stiles

Derek hesitated. He didn't want to cause any pain to Stiles. What he witnessed last night felt like a nightmare to him which he wanted to forget soon. When he didn't speak, Stiles nudged him lightly "Derek? What happened?" 

Derek swallowed hard and thought he had to give ot a try. He tried to speak normally but still kept his voice low "Nothing I'm just happy you're okay" 

Stiles shifted back in his comfortable zone "Me too. Yesterday was scary. I thought my ears were about to get blown into pieces"

"I'm sorry" 

Stiles frowned "What are you sorry for?" 

"It's my job to keep you safe. I failed and you got hurt. I'm so sorry Stiles" Derek's eyes shone with tears. Stiles shook his head "Not your fault...nobody's fault. I've very sensitive ears. Guess Lydia is truly one strong banshee" 

Derek's eyes hardened "Speaking of that banshee... you'll never see her again" 

"What?"

"I mean it. She's dangerous to you. I don't want you anywhere around her" 

"But she's my friend! We study in same school" 

"Change your school" 

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope" 

"C'mon Der, It's not like Lydia uses her banshee scream 24/7" 

"Who knows. Maybe she does" 

"Derek!" 

"Yes Stiles" 

"You're being unfair" 

"That's called love" 

"You're acting like a possessive boyfriend" 

"A possessive boyfriend who wants to protect" 

"Derek!" 

"We'll talk about it later" said Derek and pulled Stiles close to him who snuggled happily "You're not serious about Lydia right?" 

"Go to sleep Stiles" 

"I love you" 

"I love you too"

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
